


A lost bet

by LionsHeart



Series: King & King of L.A. [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, i really don't know how to tag this, jude wearing zero's jersey, this probably turned way to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsHeart/pseuds/LionsHeart
Summary: Jude makes a bet with Zero and he did not count in the possible consequences. Takes place after the summer special.





	A lost bet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for all mistakes. I'd really love to get some feedback that would be really kind. I hope this isn't too bad. Anyway have fun <3

Jude looked at his watch. The next quarter was going to start in two minutes. Suddenly somebody gripped his shoulders from behind.  
“Jesus Christ. What the hell?”  
“Hi hot stuff.” Zero said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi. Shouldn't you be out there getting ready? Put your head in the game or something?”  
“I am completely concentrated. Just wanted to get a kiss for good luck. The next half is going to be brutal.”  
“Luck? Yeah you are gonna need that. Your playing way to aggressive today. If you don't watch out you are gonna see the rest of the game from the bench in a few.” Jude said with real concern.  
“Urg don't worry about it. I got it all under control.” Zero gave him a wink but Jude just looked skeptical.

“You think I can't do this? Okay what do I get if I make it through fourth quarter?” he was ready to take this challenge.  
“Fourth?” Jude laughed. “Oh please. You've got five fouls in the book and it's not like you to turn an awful game around for you. If you continue this way, you won't make it through the third.”  
“You seem so sure about that boss. If you are so certain what do I get if I make it?” He saw that his time was running out so he walk backwards slowly, his eyes locked on Jude's face. “I need a quick answer.”  
Jude grinned and answered “Whatever you want. But just because I know that you are not gonna make it.”  
“You made a big mistake boss. You just gave me the best motivation ever. The next time you make a bet with me you shouldn't leave me so much room with the pay-up.” Zero said louder while walking away.  
“I'm sure I'll survive it. Now go fail your game. Good luck stupid.” Jude moved back to his seat in the front row, getting a last wink from Zero before the game started.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Two days later

Jude turned off the shower and reached out for the towel.  
“Looking for this?” a voice said and he saw Zero leaning into the shower holding the towel in his direction. Without a further comment Jude took it, dried his body and swung the towel over his shoulders.  
“Anything you want?”  
“Absolutely. Our bet. You lost and never brought it up again because you hoped that I would forget it.” When Jude opened his mouth Zero cut him off by saying “That was not a question.”  
Jude rolled his eyes and tried to move past him but Zero blocked the shower door. He was just shaking his head. It was exactly how he told Jude. He shouldn't have given him so much room with the bet, now it was all in his hands. 

“Okay. What do want?” Jude's tone gave away what he was thinking completely, the frustration of losing a bet that he was 100% sure on winning, his light nervousness about standing naked so close to his boyfriend without being able to turn it into something fun and his suspicion about what Zero now might have in mind for him to do.  
“I want two things. For the first part, I want you to say "You are the best. I'm sorry I doubted your abilities on the court. I will never question your athletic skills again and I'm your number one fan".”

Jude gave him a challenging look and crossed his arms. Then he cleared his throat and put on a pretentious voice. “You are the best. I'm sorry I doubted your abilities on the court. I will never question your athletic skills again and I'm your number one fan.” He raised his eyebrows and added “How's your ego? Did that do it for you?”  
“Yes that was very nicely delivered Mr. Kinkade.” Zero said and laid his hands around Jude's neck. Jude's eyes lingered on Zero's mouth and he licked his lips while he waited for Zero to make another move.  
“Now to part two. I put my basketball jersey over there. I want you to wear it. Right now.”  
Jude choked. “I thought we were gonna do something way more fun tonight.”  
“Oh we are.” Zero said mischievous. “That's why you have to wear it.”  
“That's a joke right? You don't mean this.” Jude's voice sounded nervous.  
“No.” Zero grinned. “You lost the bet. You didn't believe in me. Now it's time to pay up.” He pretended as if he was going to bite Jude's chin and than moved away. “You have three minutes, I'll be waiting in the bedroom.” He said over his shoulder while strolling out of the bathroom, sure of victory, leaving Jude behind in shock.

“Come on stupid. Three minutes are up.” Zero heard Jude groan in frustration. Also seconds later Jude walked into the bedroom, wearing boxer shorts and the jersey. His still damp hair was brushed back and his face said that he was everything but having a good time. He opened his arms turned around one time and watched Zero questioning. Zero just let a long whistle really enjoying the picture in front of him.  
“God you are so hot.” Zero groaned.

„This is absolutely ridiculous.” Jude threw his hands up and shook his head. “You could have asked for everything you wanted and THIS is the only thing you could think off?”  
“Oh it's not the only thing I could think off but it's the thing I wanted the most.” Zero gave Jude a mischievous smile. He knew Jude would hate this and that otherwise, without the bet, there was no way he would ever be able to talk him into this. Jude was the most fearless person he ever met and he was willing to try almost anything but he loved to be in charge off the situation. Giving Zero this much control made him really uncomfortable, Zero knew that.  
“Great. You had your fun.” Jude made a 360 again and continued “I'm gonna go change now. Maybe you are not gonna be such a child in 5 minutes.”  
“What? No! You are not gonna take that off. Your debt isn't paid up just yet.” All color disappeared from his boyfriends face.

“What more do you want?” Jude hissed. Zero didn't answer. He just motioned Jude to come over to him. Jude rolled his eyes but he walked over to where Zero was sitting at the edge of their bed. He stood tall, crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned down to Zero who was still wearing a big grin on his face.  
“Why are you doing this to me?”  
“Because there is nothing that you wouldn't do for me.”  
“Yeah I'm starting to rethink that at the moment.”  
“Fine. I wanted to see you in my jersey, is that so bad?”  
“No. The part were you let me show this off to you is the bad part.”  
Zero tried to bite his tongue to make himself stop smiling but Jude's expression made it impossible. He reached forward to interlock both of his hands with Judes. When he looked back up he could see that Jude was biting back a smile.

“I love you.”  
“Oh shut up. Just tell me what I have to do to get this over with.”  
“Okay. Sit down.”  
“You mean....”  
“Yes.”  
Jude closet his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. Than he pushed himself forward to sit on the bed in Zero's lap, each leg propped up his knees on Zero's sides. Kneeling and the fact that he was taller than his boyfriend gave him the height advantage to look down Zero, who was enjoying himself way too much. He also tried to hold his balance like this because he didn't want to sit with his whole weight down on Zero's lap.  
“Done. Happy?”  
“Very.” Zero said and curled his arms around Jude's waist, moving one of his hands up to his lower back under the jersey. He knew the majority of Jude hated this right now. Also he was sure that there was a part of his partner that was enjoying the game. Right now that part seemed to be losing though because Jude turned his head away from his and stared towards the head of the bed to avoid Zero's look. 

Ignoring Jude's distant behavior, Zero leaned forward and kissed his boyfriends neck up from the collarbone to his ear. He nuzzled against his warm skin. Jude's smell was the most relaxing and the most attractive thing he had experienced. As he was pulling him closer and closer he felt Jude lose his defensive pose. Zero felt him breath out slowly and saw that he closet his eyes for a moment when Zero moved his other hand under the jersey as well, without trying to take it off.  
“Why do hate this so much?” Zero whispered in Jude's ear. Jude had to clear his throat before he could answer.

“I'm not good at this stuff.” Jude said quietly looking down at a spot on Zero's shoulder. “This is fun for you because you know it makes me uncomfortable.” Zero looked up at him.  
“No this is fun for me because I always wanted to see you wear my jersey. I think you are cheating tho 'cause you are still wearing underwear. I imagined this more with you wearing only my jersey.” Jude gave him a defeated smile.  
“It just a stupid jersey. Why did you want this?”  
“It's not a stupid jersey. It's my stupid jersey.” Zero said with fake offense in his voice. “And I always wanted the hottest man I ever met to wear my number.” He raised a hand and rubbed over the stubbles on Jude's chin. “And that man has no idea how hot he looks wearing it.”  
“You don't have to sweet talk me.” Jude said very fast while Zero noticed a light red shimmer on his cheeks.

“I'm not. I'm just telling you what I think.” Zero said and he brought their faces closer together. “You know why I wanted you to wear it?”  
“Still not really.” Jude muttered against his lips.  
“Because you are mine and I am yours. And can you imagine my satisfaction of making my boyfriend / boss wear my jersey after he was so disrespectful to my talents?” That finally made Jude laugh. He put his hands on Zero's shoulders and leaned their foreheads together.  
“I'm sorry I didn't believe that you could turn the game around.”  
“Yeah you better be.”

“Did you really take it that personally that I said you couldn't do it?” Jude sat back a little to look at Zero's face.  
“Yes, a little bit.” Zero said honestly. “You are my better half. Aren't you supposed to tell me that I can do everything? Aren't you supposed to be the one supporting at all time? That's what all the boring couples think a relationship should be like at least.”  
“But we aren't boring. I'm not a yes-man for you, neither are you for me. Would you want that? I wouldn't. I think I couldn't stand if you wouldn't talk back to me.” Jude rubbed a thumb over Zero's neck.  
“No of course I wouldn't want that.” Zero tilted his head back. He really would never want that. They were a Team and probably their biggest strength was honesty. Being able to call each other out on things the other one was messing up but Jude doubting him even if it was just a joke or a jab still got to him.  
“I'm sorry.” Jude said and brushed their lips together.  
“I forgive you. Just because you are the single greatest thing that have ever happened to me. And the only person on this planet with the power to hurt my feelings. Also I know this is turning you on.”  
Jude smiled into the kiss.  
“You do look extremely hot in that jersey though. But you always do, it doesn't matter what you wear or what you aren't wearing.”  
“Does that mean I can take it off now?” Jude asked hopefully. Zero laughed.  
“God no.”


End file.
